leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aurelion Sol/rozwój
Rozwój Ewolucja smoczego bohatera Witajcie! Pod koniec 2013 roku udostępniliśmy bardzo wczesny zwiastun inspirowanego kulturą wschodu smoka burzy o kształcie węża, nazwanego , który znajdował się wtedy w bardzo wczesnej fazie produkcji. Przez kolejne dwa lata nie poruszyliśmy ponownie tego tematu (poza kilkoma komentarzami w mniej ważnych dyskusjach). To był błąd z naszej strony, bo z czasem narastała tylko tajemniczość związana z naszym smokiem. Wszędzie pojawiały się pytania „Co z Ao Shinem?”, a w naszej niedawnej sesji pytań i odpowiedzi nt. przed-sezonu w Chinach było to jedno z najczęściej zadawanych pytań. Zaczyna się nowy rok, finalizowane są harmonogramy produkcji na początek roku i w związku z tym nareszcie mamy nowe informacje: smok, którego zwiastun udostępniliśmy trzy lata temu, przez cały ten czas niesamowicie ewoluował. Nie będziemy wydawać bohatera, którego znacie pod nazwą Ao Shin jako takiego, ale wydamy smoczego bohatera w '''pierwszej połowie tego roku'. Jego (wstępne) imię to Aurelion Sol.'' Na razie nie możemy powiedzieć za wiele na temat Aurelion Sola, ale chcieliśmy podzielić się z wami wyzwaniami, którym musieliśmy sprostać, oraz rzeczami, których się nauczyliśmy. Teraz kiedy znacie już wiadomość dnia, możecie kontynuować czytanie, jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się, jak smok pierwotnie znany pod nazwą Ao Shin ewoluował na przestrzeni dwóch lat. Po pierwsze: zestaw umiejętności Ao Shina po prostu nie sprostał wymaganiom. To problem, który często napotykamy we wczesnej fazie tworzenia bohaterów. Czasami jesteśmy w stanie wprowadzić jakieś poprawki na bieżąco (w takim wypadku chociaż dwie lub trzy główne umiejętności muszą trzymać całość w ryzach), ale kiedy indziej jesteśmy zmuszeni odstawić całą koncepcję na półkę i zrobić krok w tył. Wewnętrznie nazywamy to „zamrożeniem” bohatera do czasu, gdy będziemy mogli spojrzeć na niego z nowej perspektywy. Po drugie: prawidłowe oddanie wyjątkowego ciała smoka o kształcie węża – długiego i potężnego – w grze, w której kluczowe są gwałtowne zwroty, wiąże się z pewnymi specyficznymi wyzwaniami natury technicznej. Byliśmy przekonani, że z wystarczającą ilością czasu będziemy w stanie rozwiązać problem zwrotów, ale jako że umiejętności Ao Shina nie łączyły się w spójną całość, nie chcieliśmy zabierać się za pracę nad aspektami technicznymi, która koniec końców mogła okazać się bezużyteczna. Na koniec rzecz najistotniejsza – poświęciliśmy się pracy nad Ao Shinem zbyt wcześnie, bez właściwego rozwinięcia jego historii. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy ujawniliśmy Ao Shina, zdecydowaliśmy się też na przystopowanie odrobinę procesu wydawania bohaterów, tak abyśmy mogli zastanowić się nad tym, jak możemy nadal tworzyć bohaterów o wyrazistej naturze, którzy byliby wyjątkowi dla uniwersum League of Legends. Dużo się wtedy nauczyliśmy (i uczymy się nadal!), więc kiedy spojrzeliśmy na Ao Shina przez pryzmat tego wszystkiego, nasunęło nam się kilka pytań. Skąd wziął się w Runeterze? Co było jego motywacją? I tak odkryliśmy fajny pomysł na historię, który naprawdę nas napędza. Podsumowując, żałujemy, że narobiliśmy szumu naszym pomysłem smoka burzy o kształcie węża na tak długi czas, ale wciąż jesteśmy podekscytowani, że w tym roku wydamy smoczego bohatera, którego – mamy nadzieję – pokochacie. Aurelion Sol musi sprostać wielu oczekiwaniom, ale wciąż lubimy niespodzianki, więc czekajcie na dalsze informacje – może być każdym z naszych kilku następnych bohaterów!Smoczy bohater i jego ewolucja On... Powrócił center|600px Zwiastun [[Plik:Aurelion Sol, Architekt Gwiazd powraca|thumb|600px|center|''Strach. Ubóstwianie. Zachwyt. Doprawdy, to wszystko słuszne reakcje.]] Ujawnienie 500px|center Zaledwie tygodnie dzielą nas od debiutanckiego występu Aurelion Sola na Summoner's Rift, a możecie być pewni, że pojawi się z hukiem. Można go opisać jako maga o średnim zasięgu, który zadaje trwałe, wyniszczające obrażenia obszarowe dzięki swym orbitującym gwiazdom. A kiedy Architekt Gwiazd musi się gdzieś udać, może ułatwić sobie zadanie, unosząc się w przestworza i przelatując ponad terenem, przy jednoczesnym pielęgnowaniu swej świeżo stworzonej apokalipsy.Ujawnienie bohatera: Aurelion Sol, Architekt Gwiazd Umiejętności *'' : Trzy gwiazdy bez przerwy orbitują wokół Aurelion Sola, zadając obrażenia magiczne i nakładając efekty zaklęć na trafionych wrogów.'' *'' : Aurelion Sol ciska jądrem nowopowstałej gwiazdy w wybranym kierunku. Jądro wybucha przy ponownym użyciu umiejętności albo kiedy przekroczy maksymalny zasięg orbitowania jego gwiazd, zadając obrażenia i ogłuszając wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. Aurelion Sol może przemieszczać się wraz z Gwiezdną Falą. Znajdując się blisko niej będzie mógł ją pielęgnować, w wyniku czego fala się zwiększy i w momencie wybuchu zada obrażenia i ogłuszy wrogów na większym obszarze.'' *'' : Aurelion Sol przemieszcza swe gwiazdy do zewnętrznego kręgu, znacznie zwiększając ich moc. Astralna Ekspansja kosztuje manę przy pierwszym użyciu, a następnie zużywa ją co każdą sekundę, kiedy umiejętność jest włączona. Kiedy umiejętność zostanie wyłączona albo kiedy bohaterowi skończy się mana, gwiazdy powracają do swojego pierwotnego położenia.'' *'' :'' **''Bierne: Aurelion Sol kumuluje zwiększającą się prędkość ruchu w miarę ciągłego poruszania się w tym samym kierunku, natomiast przy zmianach kierunku traci prędkość ruchu. Część tej prędkości jest gromadzona w postaci ładunków Prędkości Ucieczki, które zostają całkowicie utracone w momencie otrzymania obrażeń od wrogów.'' **''Użycie: Kiedy Aurelion Sol zbierze maksymalną ilość ładunków Prędkości Ucieczki, może użyć Legendarnej Komety w celu przyciągnięcia swych orbitujących gwiazd i uniesienia się w powietrze, a następnie przemieścić się ponad terenem na dużą odległość. Raz obranego kursu nie można już zmienić, a zadane mu przez wrogów obrażenia spowodują, że Aurelion Sol powróci na ziemię, przywracając swe orbitujące gwiazdy.'' *'' : Aurelion Sol strzela w wybranym kierunku gwiezdnym ogniem o postaci długiej fali, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając wszystkich trafionych wrogów. Pobliscy wrogowie, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu wybuchu, zostaną ponadto odrzuceni do zewnętrznego kręgu Aurelion Sola.'' Gra w alei center|500px Aurelion Sol, w przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów w League, lwią część swych obrażeń zadaje za pomocą swojej umiejętności biernej. Centrum Wszechświata powoduje powstanie ciekawej mechaniki podczas gry w alei – Aurelion Sol będzie starał się ugodzić przeciwnika swoimi gwiazdami, a ten z kolei będzie próbował ich uniknąć, wciąż pozostając w ruchu. Samo wynikające z tej umiejętności zagrożenie nierzadko spowoduje wycofanie się przeciwnika na bezpieczniejszą pozycję, dając Architektowi Gwiazd świetną okazję do użycia Astralnej Ekspansji i zwiększenia swoich cyklicznych obrażeń. A w trakcie trwania takiego pojedynku Aurelion Sol nieuchronnie zada duże ilości obrażeń wrogim stworom, które nie będą miały szans w starciu z nieustającym gwiezdnym ogniem. Dzięki tym wszystkim obszarowym obrażeniom Aurelion Sol może w bardzo łatwy sposób wykańczać stwory, nawet skupiając się na pojedynku. 275px|right Rzecz jasna takie szybkie, bierne czyszczenie alei prawdopodobnie przyciągnie uwagę wrogiego dżunglera, zmuszając Aurelion Sola do bardziej defensywnej postawy. A to wyraźna słabość astralnego smoka. Architekt Gwiazd, poza może dwoma umiejętnościami, których może użyć w sytuacjach skrajnego zagrożenia, nie posiada zbyt wielu defensywnych opcji wewnątrz swych orbitujących gwiazd. Jedną z możliwości jest Gwiezdna Fala, która szybko użyta podwójnie podczas walki wręcz zasadniczo od razu ogłuszy wroga, co pozwoli smokowi na bezpieczną ucieczkę. Druga z możliwości staje się dostępna na 6. poziomie. Zamiast bezczynnie czekać w alei na wrogie stwory, Aurelion Sol często będzie bardziej przydatny dając innym możliwość posmakowania odrobiny swej potęgi. Możliwość latania wynikająca z Legendarnej Komety jest nieoceniona, ale jej zasięg (w szczególności na niższych poziomach) jest dość ograniczony. W celu rozwiązania tego problemu Architekt Gwiazd może zbliżyć się do swojego celu, kumulując ładunki Prędkości Ucieczki, zanim zdecyduje się poderwać do lotu. Kiedy osiągnie wystarczającą prędkość, Legendarna Kometa pozwoli mu na oderwanie się od ziemi i szybowanie ponad ostatnimi przeszkodami dzielącymi go od celu jego ataku. Kluczowa jest tutaj Gwiezdna Fala – używając jej przed lub w trakcie lotu, Aurelion Sol jest w stanie w gruncie rzeczy nadążyć za swoją kwitnącą gwiazdą, zwiększając jej rozmiar i stwarzane przez nią zagrożenie w miarę zbliżania się do swojej pechowej ofiary. Kluczowe są tutaj wyczucie czasu oraz komunikacja, ale kiedy Aurelion Sol wpadnie z wizytą na inną aleję wraz z kolosalną, zdolną niszczyć planety kometą u swego boku, to – cóż, jakby to ująć... Zdecydowanie zostawi po sobie ślad. Potyczki W środkowej części gry Aurelion Sol powinien już mieć część swoich kluczowych przedmiotów, dzięki czemu sama jego obecność będzie stanowiła zagrożenie dla przeciwnego zespołu. Czysto ofensywne przedmioty z mocą umiejętności nie są dla niego najlepszym wyborem. Większe sukcesy zapewnią mu i jego drużynie bardziej użyteczne, defensywne opcje. To właśnie jego walory użytkowe (wraz z zagrożeniem generowanym przez jego umiejętność bierną) sprawiają, że Architekt Gwiazd zapewnia świetną kontrolę nad celami neutralnymi. Może na przykład ustawić się przed smokiem i zniechęcić przeciwny zespół do próby podjęcia walki o niego, blokując dostęp za pomocą Centrum Wszechświata. I tak smok pomoże zagwarantować swojemu zespołowi... smoka. Przeciwny dżungler będzie musiał uniknąć krążących gwiazd oraz Gwiezdnej Fali albo, ogłuszony, będzie mógł jedynie przyglądać się, jak drużyna Architekta Gwiazd z powodzeniem poraża swój skrzydlaty cel. left|275px Sprawy komplikują się dla wrogiej drużyny jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Aurelion Sol uzyska dostęp do swojej superumiejętności – Głosu Światła. Umiejętność ta jest zdolna siać spustoszenie w szeregach wroga; zakładając, że Architekt Gwiazd zajmie pozycję w jednym z wąskich przesmyków w dżungli. Aurelion Sol, używając Głosu Światła w jednym z tych przejść, nie tylko zniszczy delikatniejszych wrogów, ale również odrzuci do tyłu wszelkich nadciągających obrońców czy wojowników, chcących uzyskać wydawać by się mogło łatwe zabójstwo. Trzymanie wrogów na dystans przy wycofywaniu się do swoich jest dosyć proste, do czego przyczyniają się przedmioty takie jak , który raz za razem spowalnia ścigających, jak również bierna część Legendarnej Komety, przyspieszająca odwrót Aurelion Sola. Walki drużynowe W walkach drużynowych Aurelion Sol ma kilka możliwości. Może ustawić się za przednią formacją swojej drużyny, osłabiając swych oddalonych przeciwników za pomocą Astralnej Ekspansji, natomiast Gwiezdną Falę zachowując do powstrzymania ewentualnych zapędów wrogich zabójców. Głos Światła również odgrywa tutaj dużą rolę, powstrzymując atakujących albo zadając wysokie obrażenia zgrupowanym wrogom. Taktyka ta wymaga silnej przedniej formacji, która będzie zdolna nie dopuścić do przedostania się wrogich zabójców, ale generalnie rzecz biorąc jest bardziej niezawodnym i bezpieczniejszym sposobem. Jest też druga opcja – Aurelion Sol wlatuje w samo serce przeciwnej drużyny z olbrzymią mega-gwiazdą u swego boku. Chociaż takowe rozwiązanie bezspornie robi wrażenie, to wymaga niesamowicie dokładnego zgrania z resztą zespołu Aurelion Sola. Przy nadmiernym pośpiechu Architekt Gwiazd wytrzyma ledwie kilka sekund przed udaniem się na tamten świat, natomiast spóźnienie się będzie oznaczało, że jego zespół zdąży już przegrać nierówną walkę 4 na 5. Jednak przy dobrym wyczuciu czasu utoruje drogę dla swojej drużyny – albo podąży za inicjacją jednego ze swych sojuszników – za pomocą ogłuszenia działającego na olbrzymim obszarze. Po wylądowaniu będzie musiał pozostać czujnym i uważać na wrogów, którzy mogą wedrzeć się za jego orbitujące gwiazdy, szczególnie jeśli Gwiezdna Fala jeszcze się nie odnowiła. A jeżeli Architekt Gwiazd nie użył jeszcze swej superumiejętności do eksmitowania ze swego sąsiedztwa atakujących go wrogów, to Głos Światła świetnie nada się do wykończenia ratujących się ucieczką maruderów, którzy nie polegli jeszcze w wyniku jego okrutnych, bezustannych ataków. center|600px }} Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' : Braum, jak na silnego obrońcę przystało, ma pod dostatkiem obronnych umiejętności, tak potrzebnych Aurelion Solowi. Z przyjemnością spowolni atakujących wrogów , natomiast ich ataki zablokuje za pomocą kombinacji umiejętności Stań za Mną i Niezłomność, a w międzyczasie Aurelion Sol pozbawi ich dużej części punktów zdrowia dzięki Astralnej Ekspansji. Ponadto zarówno Serce Freljordu, jak i Architekt Gwiazd robią użytek z bardzo silnych superumiejętności powstrzymujących na wypadek, gdyby jakimś wrogom mimo wszystko udało się przedrzeć.'' *'' : Tak, jak Braum zapewnia spowolnienia i tarcze (dosłownie), tak Sivir to przede wszystkim prędkość. Daje swojej drużynie , które tradycyjnie świetnie nadają się do pościgów lub do zmiany pozycji. Wraz z Aurelion Solem tworzą straszny tandem do atakowania wielu bohaterów jednocześnie – wszystko dzięki umiejętnościom takim jak , , Astralna Ekspansja i Głos Światła. Jeśli przeciwny zespół pozostanie zgrupowany, to zginie razem, a jeżeli się rozdzieli... cóż, to raczej rzadko się zdarza.'' *'' : Tahm Kench może Aurelion Sola i w walkach drużynowych przeobrazić się w straszliwego, władającego gwiazdami szaleńca. Gwiazdy Architekta Gwiazd będą nadal orbitować, kiedy ten będzie zgłębiał sekretne otchłanie układu pokarmowego Rzecznego Króla, co mniej więcej oznacza, że nasz ulubiony sumo-żabo-stwór może radośnie mknąć wokoło wrogiego zespołu, absorbując ich ataki Grubą Skórą i jednocześnie gnębiąc ich za pomocą powtarzających się serii gwiezdnych boleści.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Akali posiada wszystkie narzędzia potrzebne do wyeksponowania i nękania słabości Aurelion Sola. Trzeba pamiętać, że wewnątrz swych orbitujących gwiazd Aurelion Sol ma bardzo mało możliwości defensywnych, więc jeśli bohater zdolny zadać bardzo duże obrażenia (taki jak... choćby zabójca) będzie w stanie się do niego zbliżyć, to nasz smok znajdzie się w poważnych tarapatach. I tu na scenę wkracza Akali, która może uniknąć umiejętności biernej Architekta Gwiazd dzięki , a następnie pokroić go na wyjątkowo drogą parę butów.'' *'' : Banita nie tylko może skorzystać z , aby uniknąć orbitujących gwiazd Aurelion Sola – posiada też bez wątpienia wystarczającą siłę ognia (dzięki umiejętnościom oraz ), aby wystrzelić astralnego smoka wprost do krainy szarego ekranu. A nawet jeśli wielki, niebieski smok jakoś przetrwa tę nawałnicę pocisków Gravesa, to Banita może położyć i po prostu odejść od swego oślepionego adwersarza.'' *'' : Nidalee może zrujnować Aurelion Solowi dzień na kilka sposobów. Jednym z nich są oczywiście jej przeraźliwie spiczaste o wielkim zasięgu, które spowodują, że Architekt Gwiazd będzie kwilił o litość. A jeśli nawet uda mu się jakoś zbliżyć na tyle, aby trafić Zwierzęcą Łowczynię paroma gwiazdami, ta może po prostu zmienić postać, dać susa w przód i roznieść Aurelion Sola w zwarciu.'' Wkrótce powrócimy ze szczegółową historią dotyczącą powstania Architekta Gwiazd. A w międzyczasie podzielcie się z nami waszymi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi nowego bohatera League! Spojrzenie na bohatera center|600px Nad Aurelion Solem pracowaliśmy przez długi czas – lata, jeżeli spojrzeć na jego początki. Omawialiśmy już problemy związane z – możecie o nich przeczytać tutaj – ale oto, co się stało, gdy wróciliśmy do deski kreślarskiej, aby stworzyć Architekta Gwiazd, który przybywa na Runeterrę.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Aurelion Sol Pomimo wcześniejszych problemów uważaliśmy, że smok jest bardzo fajnym motywem dla bohatera, więc w pierwszej kolejności postanowiliśmy wykombinować, jaki rodzaj smoka chcemy stworzyć. Próbowaliśmy robić smoki z motywem dymu i ziemi, a potem umieścić je w jednej z frakcji Runeterry. Jednak niezależnie od tego, czy ubieraliśmy ich w stroje noxiańskie, hextechowe czy ioniańskie, coś zawsze było nie tak. Zaczęliśmy myśleć o czymś większym... i w trakcie tego otrzymaliśmy grafiki od zespołu Budowniczych, który obecnie pracował nad zmianą wyglądu oraz historii Góry Targon. center|600px Wtedy nas olśniło. Zamiast wciskać smoka do jednej z istniejących już frakcji, postanowiliśmy, że będzie pochodził spoza Runeterry! Góra Targon była czymś w stylu pomostu między Runeterrą i światem astralnym – szczególnie w przypadku i – więc powiązanie z tym bohatera wydawało nam się logiczne. Przynajmniej oznaczało, że mogliśmy zrobić coś dużego, zwiększając jego rozmiar ponad wszystko, co uczyniliśmy do tej pory. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: jeżeli chodzi o smoki, epickość liczy się najbardziej. Smocza mechanika Gdy mieliśmy już jakieś podstawy, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, jak kosmiczny smok sprawdzałby się w League. Czy atakowałby ogonem? Latałby? Miałby skrzydła? Łuski? Ziałby ogniem? Na te wszystkie pytania trzeba było odpowiedzieć, więc stworzyliśmy wczesną wersję smoka i wysłaliśmy go na Rift. left|300px Nawet zanim zaplanowaliśmy dla niego umiejętności, jego kształt i rozmiar sprawiały, że nie był bohaterem, jakiego chcieliśmy stworzyć. Wczesny ogon smoka podążał za nim i sprawiał, że bardzo łatwo było go trafić za pomocą umiejętności mierzonych. Staraliśmy się coś z tym zdziałać. Próbowaliśmy zrobić z niego wytrzymałego bohatera, co pasowałoby do kształtu, ale nie do naszej fantazji przemierzającego kosmos, magicznego smoka. Zaczęliśmy też napotykać problemy dotyczące jego ogona, związane z grafiką i rozgrywką. Poza tym, że wyglądał bardziej jak wąż niż smok, mógł udać się do potrójnych zarośli w górnej alei. Gdyby głowę umieścił w jednych z nich, tułów wystawałby poza nie, zaś koniec ogona znajdowałby się w trzecich zaroślach. Co oznaczało to dla widoczności w grze? Te problemy doprowadziły nas do sprawdzania innych kształtów ciała i zaczęliśmy inspirować się nocnym niebem, wykorzystując wygląd komety – z płonącym i jasnym początkiem oraz zanikającym ogonem – aby stworzyć ciało dla smoka. Z początku jest ono stałe, ale staje się coraz bardziej eteryczne – z gwiazdami umieszczonymi w środku – im bliżej jego znacznie skróconego ogona. Opinie były pozytywne. Byliśmy na dobrym tropie. Następnie musieliśmy wymyślić, jak smok będzie wyglądał w grze. Byliśmy bardzo świadomi tego, że smoki wyglądają różnie w rozmaitych częściach świata (są wielkie, latają i zieją ogniem w zachodnich mitach, a wężowe i powiązane z wodą na wschodzie), więc chcieliśmy stworzyć coś, co nie będzie przechylać się za bardzo w jedną ze stron. Jednocześnie zaczęliśmy prace nad charakterem smoka. Bardzo fajnie tworzyło się olbrzymiego, kosmicznego smoka, ale kim on był? Jak mogliśmy w sensowny sposób umieścić tę istotę, potencjalnie wielkości galaktyki, w naszym świecie? Jak lub czemu wchodzi on w interakcję z mieszkańcami Runeterry? Smok gwiazda rocka left|300px Kim więc jest dokładnie ten gigantyczny smok kosmiczny? Zaczęliśmy myśleć o samym kosmosie oraz o tym, co smok w ogóle tam robił. Po kilku nieudanych próbach zaczęliśmy myśleć o nim jak o niebiańskim stwórcy, kimś, kto dosłownie tworzył całe galaktyki podczas swoich wędrówek. Zamiast bestii w stylu , był artystą – pięknym, magicznym stworzeniem, które od wieków tworzy konstelacje widoczne na nocnym niebie. Pomysł pasował do jego wyglądu, więc zdecydowaliśmy się na niego. Jednakże potrzebowaliśmy czegoś, co by nas zaskoczyło, co popsułoby jego idealny wizerunek. Więc poza wspaniałością, uczyniliśmy go pompatycznym. David Bowie był nawiązaniem, które krążyło po biurze. Posiadał wszystkie cechy, których szukaliśmy dla smoka: artystyczny, bezproblemowo cudowny i piękny, a cały motyw Ziggy'ego Stardusta pasował idealnie do tej sytuacji. Chcieliśmy, aby nasz smok był próżny i pretensjonalny, ale co najważniejsze, aby uchodziło mu to na sucho. Powiedzmy, że podszedłby do was gość i stwierdził, że jest najwspanialszym muzykiem na świecie, a potem usiadł przy pianinie i zagrał prawdziwe arcydzieło. Pewnie zrobilibyście minę i powiedzielibyście coś w stylu „Okej, zgoda”, czyż nie? Chcieliśmy, żeby taki właśnie był nasz smok, ale zamiast tworzenia hitu, tworzył całe galaktyki. Wyobraźcie sobie jego ego! Byłby najbardziej zarozumiałym i lekceważącym dupkiem, ale i tak byśmy go uwielbiali, ponieważ na to zasłużył. Oczywiście musieliśmy dobrze się zastanowić nad imieniem. Nie mogliśmy nazwać najbardziej pompatycznej postaci w naszym świecie „Steve” lub „Gary” – potrzebował czegoś znacznie bardziej spektakularnego. Po kilku tygodniach kombinowania z przezwiskami wymyśliliśmy imię nadane mu przez Targonian. Było odpowiednio artystyczne, pretensjonalne i... cóż, duże: Aurelion Sol. Gdy mieliśmy już ogarnięte „kto?”, stanęło przed nami kolejne duże pytanie, związane z postacią: dlaczego? Dlaczego tu był? Powróciliśmy do Góry Targon i zaczęliśmy myśleć o jej potencjalnych powiązaniach z Aurelion Solem. Po poznaniu historii Aspektów postanowiliśmy, że uda nam się powiązać te dwie rzeczy. Stworzyliśmy historię, według której Aurelion Sol był dumną istotą, która otrzymała koronę od Targonian, pozornie w celu uznania jej wspaniałości, a w rzeczywistości, aby ją zniewolić. Mówiąc prosto, został oszukany – stał się ofiarą swej aroganckiej dumy – i służył Targonianom, zanim wreszcie odkrył powód, aby przybyć na Runeterrę: odzyskanie wolności. Nie streścimy tu jego historii, ale idealnie pasowała do charakteru, który mu nadaliśmy. center|450px Manipulator gwiazd W międzyczasie Luke współpracował blisko z CertainlyT nad umiejętnościami Aurelion Sola, aby stworzyć coś naprawdę interesującego. Wiedzieli, że smok będzie dysponował potężną mocą magiczną, ale nie mógł być, jak ujął to RiotWrekz: „czarodziejem w przebraniu smoka”. Chcąc dać mu wyjątkowe miejsce pośród magów, skupili się na płynnym poruszaniu oraz eleganckich ruchach jego długiego ogona. W końcu doprowadziło to do orbitujących gwiazd, które sprawiały, że należy się poruszać, aby utrzymać cel w idealnej odległości. Gwiezdna Fala była kolejnym interesującym punktem, ponieważ zmieniała typowe krążenie w przód i w tył na bezpośrednią szarżę w stronę niebezpieczeństwa. W przypadku Legendarnej Komety CertainlyT inspirował się tym, że poderwanie się do lotu powinno być nagrodą, więc najpierw trzeba na nie zasłużyć. Rozpędzanie się po pasie startowym przed wystartowaniem okazało się bardzo satysfakcjonujące, a jednocześnie w jasny sposób umożliwia przeciwnikom Aurelion Sola przerwanie go. Powoli, umiejętność po umiejętności, wymyśliliśmy dla niego wszystko, co w odpowiedni sposób pasowało do jego historii oraz strony artystycznej. center|400px center|400px Wykończenie twórcy Zaczęliśmy kończyć prace nad Aurelion Solem. Poprawiliśmy jego oprawę graficzną, aby nie wyglądał, jakby pływał, jednocześnie modyfikując twarz, żeby nie przypominał bestii i był dość przystojny. Następna była jego korona, którą udało nam się połączyć z rozgrywką. Wiedzieliśmy, że ogon Aurelion Sola będzie znacznie szczuplejszy, niż jego głowa, ale postanowiliśmy wykorzystać fizyczny wygląd przedniej połowy ciała Architekta Gwiazd do pokazania, jaką władzę miała nad nim targoniańska korona, jednocześnie dodając gwiazdy do jego ogona. Pasowało to do zaprezentowania skali smoka i pokazania graczom, gdzie powinni celować umiejętnościami mierzonymi podczas walki z nim! Magia. Na koniec wybraliśmy odpowiedniego aktora do tej roli i udaliśmy się do studia, aby nagrać teksty Aurelion Sola. Dialogi były proste do stworzenia – Aurelion Sol miał dużo do powiedzenia, szczególnie innym bohaterom – ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie były do końca odpowiednio zagrane. Po kilku różnych ujęciach spróbowaliśmy czegoś... dziwnego i zasugerowaliśmy aktorowi, aby podczas czytania linijek robił „jazzowe dłonie”. Zadziałało to odpowiednio i po zakończeniu nagrań byliśmy praktycznie gotowi do wypuszczenia tej wspaniałej bestii na Rift. center|450px Obrazy Aurelion Sol Promo 1.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 1 Aurelion Sol Promo 2.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 2 Aurelion Sol Insights 1.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 3 Aurelion Sol Insights 2.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 4 Aurelion Sol Insights 4.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 5 Aurelion Sol Insights 5.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 6 Aurelion Sol Insights 6.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 7 Aurelion Sol Insights 7.png|Grafika z zapowiedzi Aurelion Sola 8 Aurelion Sol concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 1 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 2 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 3 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 4 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 05.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 5 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 06.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 6 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 07.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 7 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol concept 08.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola 8 (w wykonaniu Alexandra 'LittleDruida' Pechenkina) Aurelion Sol AshenLord concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Aurelion Sola Władcy Popiołów (w wykonaniu Charlesa 'Yidetha' Liu) Aurelion Sol AshenLord model.jpg|Model Aurelion Sola Władcy Popiołów (w wykonaniu Edgara Monteona) Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Aurelion Sol/Development